rabbidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rabbid
'''A Rabbid '''is a creature that is prominently featured in the Rayman Raving Rabbids games. They are rabbit-like in appearence, and are very eccentric, goofy and do not need air. Habitat As seen in the first game, Rabbids live together underground. However, they apparently forget this throughout the series, as in Rabbids Go Home, they think they are from the moon. At the end of the game, the Rabbids finally make it to the moon, so they currently reside there but it is unknown how they got back to earth. Trivia *In the first 3 games, the rabbids are often seen with plungers. However, no plungers appear in Rabbids Go Home and in Rabbids Travel in time they use toilet brushes. *Rabbid do not need air and are amphibious as seen in Rabbids go Home, when they got the moon they did not sufficate although their face might swell up and in Rabbids Travel in Time they did not sufficate underwater in the Columbus game. *The Rabbids have lot of food they like such as carrots either solid or juiced, ice cream, cod livier juice, or anything else that they can get thier teeth on. *Although Rabbids seem dumb at times they are smart enough to make robots, cook, make flying submarines, make a time machine, make UFOs, and among other things. *The Rabbid's leader is a Rabbid who has one blue eye and one red eye. *Rabbids also have semi leaders that are lazy and fat and always asking them to bring them food. *The right hand Rabbids of the leader Rabbid is, Pink is a robotic Rabbid, Serguei is a giant gorrila like Rabbid and has a muzzle, Prof. Barranco is possibly the wackyst and/or the smartest Rabbid of them all and has lot of injuries, Clark is a Superman like Rabbid but its uknown if he can or can't fly or if he has any other super powers, Rabbinator is a cyborg Rabbid and his favorite food is revenge like to time travel and his weak point is his belly because Rabbinator is maned by a smaller Rabbid in his belly and can be seen in America (Refference to Terrminator), The Space Rabbids are an elite group of Rabbids and love eating Space Noodles and messing around and can be seen in Aisa (Refference to Power Rangers), Robbid 2.0 is a giant Rabbid robot made of a flying submarine and is trying to find something that he can eat and the only way to defeat his is to fire or redirect mislles at him and once he explodes he reassembles himself but if he reasssembles himself wrong he malfunctions and onece he's done he crashes but the odd thing is that he has to crash on land (Refference to Transformers), and the Rabbid Chief from outer space is possibly the (one and only) Rabbids cook and like corn with carrot sauce, he drives a shuttle although it is never seen and his weak point is his back but no one knows why that is and can be seen in Europe. *The Rabbids eyes change color when they BWWWAAAAAAAAAA! Red when their screming,blue when their calm and green when they put the X-Box Kinect accesory in their mouths. *Rabbids are terrified of octopus ink. *The animal that is least like the Rabbid is the hare as comfirmed on one of the questions on the quiz place on Raving Rabbids Travel in Time. *The word Rabbids instead of rabbits means, the "D" from Rabbi(d)s it means Dumb Communication Rabbids do not speak anything other than gibberish. Although there are a few exceptions. For more infromation visit the page: Rabbid Language Appereance The Rabbids have very large, round eyes which are usually blue except sometimes when they shout, which makes their eyes turn to red. Their mouths are appear to be small when thay are closed, but when it poens, it reveals a freakishly disturbing large mouth with only two incisors. Their ears are small ovals on the top of their heads, they also have short and stubby arms and legs. Rabbids are shown to have naked bellies. Although, throughout the franchise, Rabbids slightly change their appereance. For more information, see: Rabbid ChangesRabbid changes Personality The Rabbids are clearly shown to be mentally unstable. They have short attention spans, they can be eccentric ,careless, pesky, and sometimes annoying. They enjoy dancing, harrassing cows, and invading human stuff such as television, amusement parks and museums. List of things, places, and humans the Rabbids have invaded The Glade of Dreams ( Rayman Raving Rabbids) Countries around the world( Rayman Raving Rabbids 2) Television( Rayman Raving Rabbids TV party) Miami( Rabbids Go Home) Baltimore( Rabbids GO Home) Shopping mall( Rabbids GO Home) The Wii ( almost the entire series) Nintendo DS( Rayman Raving Rabbids 2) The moon( Rabbids GO Home) Hospital(Rabbids GO Home) Museum( Raving Rabbids Travel in Time) Historical periods( Raving Rabbids Travel in time) Kinect( Rabbids Alive and Kicking) Reality( Rabbids Alive and Kicking) San Francisco( Rabbids Alive and Kicking) The player's living Room( Rabbids Alive and Kicking) The royal wedding( Video) Social Games( Rabbids Invasion) Nintendo 3DS( Rabbids 3D, Rabbids Rumble) iPhone( Rabbids Go Phone) Amusement Park( Rabbids Land) iPad( Rabbids go HD) Wii U( Rabbids Land) Comic Books( The first Rabbids comic book) Category:Notable Rabbids